¡Cuentos a la Bleach!
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Cuentos protagonizados por los pequeños shinigamis, ¿Hay alguno que no se salve de ser humillado? ¿¡Espadas atacan el Seiterei! -¡EL SIGUIENTE ES MIO!- ¿Y no se suponía que Ulquiorra estaba muerto. /YAOI, (Posible no Hetero). (N/A: Mi cuenta se perdió. Perdón inconveniente).
1. Los 3 Shinigami s y la espada

EN PRIMERA: No me dejan acceder a mi otra cuenta. Asique NO es plagio.

Hiker: ¡Ola! Decidí que hay que probar nuevos andares. Más andares… Más *O*)/ Y por esoooooo… ¡Decidí hacer este fic!

Roy: No te basta con lo de idiota, sino que también quieres ser ruidosa.

Hiker: Callaos Roy, no arruines el momento.

ADVERTENCIAS: He decidido hacer de Yukio (El mero de los videojuegos que es derrotado por (SPOILER) Hitsugaya en el 464 del manga, como alguien normal. Si tienen problemas pues… Vayan a la oficina de quejas.

COMENCEMOS!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Era un día normal en el Seiterei… Claro que de normal no veo porque tiene que ser. ¿Por qué? Te preguntaras tú.

Bien. Yo seré su narrador de este cuento. Me llamo...

-¿Quieres empezar de una vez?- Esa es la voz de mi jefe arruinando mi gran entrada.- Matsumoto…- Ya que estoy visualizando una vena en la frente de mi Taicho ¡Empezare!

Era un día normal para… Ehm… Este…

-¿No has elegido un cuento?- Ahora me interrumpía Urahara-san. ¿Qué hace aquí? Ni idea.

-¡HABER YA!-

NORMAL.

La rubia miro al que hizo el grito y encontró la cara de negación del Kurosaki mirándola. Ella solamente río nerviosamente mientras veían como todos los presentes la miraban.

-¡Bien! ¡Cambio de Narrador!-Exigió el Hitsugaya.- ¿Quién está conmigo?- Medio Seiterei alzó la mano.- Sin objeciones entonces…

-¡Pero Taicho…!-Interrumpió Matsumoto para ser interrumpia.

-¡Sin objeciones he dicho!-Demando con un aura obscura alrededor.

-Ya que todos ustedes no quieren narrar. Lo haré yo.-Se levantó Rukia empujando a Matsumoto del asiento y sentándose para abrir el libro.- ¡El día de hoy será…! ¡Los 3 shinigamis y el espada feroz!-

Todos tenían una gotita.

-Estoy seguro que ese no era el título.-Murmuro Ichigo pero a cambio recibió un librazo.

-¡A callar! ¡Sufran las consecuencias de no narrar!-

HORA DE RUKIA DE NARRAR.

Era un día normal por el vecindario de Kurakara. La temperatura estaba a menos de 30 C° y…

_-¿Puedes iniciar?-_

_-¡SILENCIO!-_

Y ahora nos íbamos a donde estaban 3 Shinigamis haya tirados como vagos. Mirando la luz de la luna.

_-Ya me confundí… ¿Es de día o noche?-_

_-Noche…-_

Bueno, estos cer… Digo Shinigamis se llamaban: Ichigo, Kenpachi y Byakuya. O por sus alías, Tontín..

_-¿Ese no era un pitufo?-_

_-¡BASTA! ¡ICHIGO CENSURADO!-_

_-¿PERO POR QUÉ?!-_

_-Cállate y escucha.-_

Decía, tontín, Flojo y Trabajador. Ese día. Habían decidido partir a nuevos rumbos y encontrar el tesoro One Piece asique se independizaron.

-¡Adiós Mamá!-Se despedía Ichigo.

Los otros dos simplemente movieron la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Adiós! ¡Adiós Hijos Adoptados!-Se despedía con lagrimitas la madre.- ¡LA TEVENOVELA YA EMPEZÓ!-Dijo al oír la tele.- ¡DETÉN TÚ VENGANZA MARI CRUZ!-

-Oh… Qué bonita despedida.-Decía el mayor de todos, Byakuya.

Y los tres marcharon dejando a su madre ver a Mari Cruz y su venganza. Pero, aquí es donde comienza la historia verdadera. Un día IchiTín (¿?) caminaba por Karakura para ver si encontraba un gremio de magos o cualquier cosa que le ayudase pero… Se encontró con un vendedor de pajas.

-Ola k ase? Caminando o k ase?-Pregunto incoherentemente el vendedor.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola humilde vendedor! ¡Me llamo Ichigo!-Se presentó dándole los datos a un desconocido.

-¡Ah madre santa! ¡Soy Urahara! ¡Un simple vendedor de pajas!-Exclamaba el hombre.

_-Asique un simple vendedor…-_

_-Lo dices siempre, asique no te vengas quejando.-_

-Bien señor, ¿Me vendería paja para construir mi casa?-Pregunto Tontín y el hombre asintió.

Una vez después de tener la paja entre sus manos…

_-Esperen. Ichigo, ¿Desde cuándo sabes que las casas se hacen con paja?-_

_-¡CÁLLENSE! ¡YO SOY UNA POBRE VÍCTIMA DE ESTE CUENTO!-_

Y otro día después de ese, Flojo se encontró con un vendedor de palitos.

-¿¡QUIERES PELEA!? ¡ÉNTRALE!-Asusto tanto al pobre vendedor que dejo los palitos tirados.

El hermano mediano se encogió de hombros y agarro los objetos tirados para hacer una casa.

Mientras el menor de ellos se dedicaba a hacer su casa de paja, porque todos sabemos que él era Einstein en vivo y en directo, el hermano de medio hizo su casa de palitos.

Ahora otro día luego de ese. Byakuya paseaba por Karakura. Byakuya resultó ser más inteligente que sus muy pero muy inteligentes hermanos, y compró cemento y ladrillos.

Byakuya activo su modo Bob el constructor e hizo una casa que el llamo algo de Noble y otras cosas.

Pero como los hermanos rivalizaban o que sabremos, sus casas estaban juntas.

Cuando Trabajador vio lo que hizo Ichigo fue hasta su casa.

-Idiota, pero como se te ocurre hacer una casa de paja. ¡La espada vendrá y te matara!-Expresó fríamente el mayor de todos.

_-En realidad soy yo el mayor de todos.-_

_-Tú cállate Kenpachi, que mi fama está siendo tirada por los suelos.-_

_-Y Kurosaki… Puedo preguntar ¿Qué fama?-_

_-¡…! No tengo que decir, Toshiro. No tengo…-_

_-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!-_

Siguiendo antes de ser interrumpida. El idi… Digo, el menor lo miro sin comprender.

-Pero qué dices. ¡Está bien pro!-Dijo señalándola.

-Haya tú, no me interesa. Voy a visitar al otro.-Siguió su camino hasta estar en frente de la casa de palitos.-Kenpanchi… ¿Cómo rayos te vino la gran idea de hacer una casa de palos? Dime si viste los Hermanos García.-Byakuya se preguntaba miles de veces. ¡¿Cómo pude tener unos hermanos tan idiotas?!- ¡Esos hermanos están arruinando a mi familia!-Dicho esto fue corriendo a su casa para hacer llamadas y despedir a esos hermanos de la mala suerte.

Ni le dio tiempo de contestar al pobre peleador…

_-Pobre tú cara.-_

_-Más la tuya.-_

_-Gr…-_

_-Arg…-_

Un día como otro. ¡La espada vino a atacar! Y toco la puerta de Tontín.

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡NUESTRO DUELO NO HA ACABADO KUROSAKI ICHIGO!- Gritaba el bullineador de puertas.

-¡Nah, mañana o pasado! Zangetsu no está en forma.-Explico y se volvió a dormir.

-¡QUE HABRAS TE DIGO PUES!-

-¡ARGH! ¡CÁLLATE QUE ME DAS MIGRAÑA!-Expresó para ver quien era.

-¡SUFICIENTE DE ESTO!-Y la espada de tanta tontería con su zanpakutou destrozo la casa.

-Oh mierda…-Y salió corriendo a casa de su hermano mayor.- ¡KENPANCHI! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA QUE ME VAN A MATAR!-

Y un durmiente Kenpachi le abrió la puerta y le dio un golpe para que luego pasará.

-¿Qué trae por aquí hermano?-

-Ah pues ya sabes, pasar tiempo con la familia y eso…-Sarcasmo y lo miro enojado.- ¡PUES PORQUE ME QUIEREN COMER, MATAR, MUTILAR, LO QUE SEA!-

-Sí, sí…-

DIN DONG.

-¿Quién es?-

-La vieja Inés.

-Lo siento no conozco a tal persona, vuelva más tarde.

DIN DONG!

-¿Quién?-

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA, ESTO ES UN ASALTO!-

-Asalto tu madre. Ahora déjame dormir.-

-¡HABER! ¡CORTARE, CORTARE!-

-¡Y LA CASA DERRUMBARE!-Dijeron los shinigamis al uní sonó.

_-Se volvió loca… Mira que cambiar una frase tan épica…-_

_-Otra que hablen les corto la lengua.-_

La casa se desplomó por tanta cortada que los dos shinigamis salieron corriendo a la casa de Byakuya.

-¡DÉJANOS ENTRAR!-

-¿Quién es?-

-¡TUS HERMANOS!-

-…-

-...-

-Lo lamento, pero no los conozco.-Y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Hay no jodas…-

Kenpachi e Ichigo apunto de derribar la puerta en ese mismo instante Byakuya la abrió y quedaron tirados en el suelo.

Vino la espada y de nuevo lo mismo ocurrió.

Pero con Sebonzakura destrozo a la espada y vivieron felices.

Ichigo se consiguió una nueva vida en Inglaterra y formó parte de 1 D como manager, pero luego renunció y dijo que tomaría venganza y abrió una Starbucks que solo Hipsters entran.

Kenpachi se volvió luchador estilo libre y muchas veces se enfrentó a un tal Ryohei Sasagawa.

Byakuya pasó el resto de su vida tomando té y sentándose a tomar el té de la tarde, y el té nocturno.

Y asi vivieron… Felices…

NORMAL.

-Por siempre.-Rukia cerró el libro y sonrió ante tal obra maestra de los dioses.

-…-Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Y es por eso que Rukia no debe tomar chocolate, ¿Lo entendieron Niños?-Dijo después de un rato de silencio dirigiéndose a Yukio y a Hitsugaya.

-¿A quién le llamas niño?-Alzó el puño Toshiro.

-¡Si, lo entendí!-Dijo obediente el otro e Ichigo lo despeino.

-Hmp!-Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-¿Byakuya estás bien?-Renji miraba a su capitán confuso.

-Ya que he vencido a la espada, seré rey en el próximo cuento.

-Ya se le subió a la cabeza…-Susurro Abarai.

-¡SILENCIO ESCORIAS! ¡MI MOMENTO DE BRILLAR A LLEGADO!- Dijo una Soi Fong con sobre dosis de alcohol.

-¡NOO!-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: …

Roy: …

Marth: …

Flik-Lobuenoquesomosnormales…


	2. El princeso Holgazán

Hiker: ¡OLASA! (¿?) Hola´s! Alguien me dejo comentario y soy más feliz que mi conejo.

Roy: Tú conejo siempre tiene una mirada inexpresiva.

Hiker: ¡¿Pero qué dices?! XD.

Roy: Tal vez sea por la dueña…

¡COMENCEMOS!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

NORMAL.

Todos veían a Soi Fong que se caía de borracha.

-¿S-soi Fong?-Yoruichi y Urahara se miraron nerviosos.

-Oh… Mierda…-

SOI FONG HORA DE BRILLAR (¿?).

El cuento de hoy tratara de… La Vaga Durmiente.

_-Soi Fong… No se llama asi…-Ichigo._

La Holgazana Durmiente era un chico que sus padres les encantaba travestirlo. Pero no importaba porque le quedaba bien…

_-¡Que no se te olvide que soy Rey!-_

¡Todavía tengo cordura Comandante!

_-Soy Byakuya…-_

Y decía… La Holgazana…

_-¡INICIA DE NUEVO!-Todos._

Okey…

Hace mucho tiempo, ósea 200 siglos, hubo una familia real integrada por 2 que pronto sería 3… La reina, Ukitake Juunshiro.

_-¿Por qué soy la reina?-Ukitake._

Ya que Ukitake Juunshiro quedaba bien como la reina, quiero decir, "Cabello largo" "… Y si lo vestimos parece niña…"

_-¡HAZME A MÍ EL PADRE!-Kyouraku._

_-¡NO!-Byakuya._

Y el padre, Byakuya Kuchiki.

_-¡EN SU CARA BITCHE´S!-Byakuya._

Esta gran familia, luego de una noche de…

_-No lo digas, por favor…-Rogaba Rukia._

_-Cierto, tenemos a dos puros aquí.-Yoruichi._

_-¿Quiénes?-Ichigo._

_-Hitsugaya-Taicho, Ukitake-Taicho… ¿Te diste cuenta?-Kyouraku._

Luego de una noche de… ¿Por qué se llevan a Ukitake y a Hitsugaya?

_-No queremos pervertirlos.-Kyouraku._

Bueno, después de una noche de **** salvaje, procrearon a un niño… ¡Y si es posible! Cuando el niño nació todo el pueblo asistió a la fiesta, excepto la mala, donde los 3 ángeles de Charle estaban presentes o eran personas drogadas vestidos de hada. Estás hadas eran supuestamente "mágicas" y le concederían 1 deseo cada una.

-Mi deseo es… (Este…)

_-¡HABER! Soi Fong cuenta al estilo Hermanos Grimm por favor…-Ikkaku._

Argh… Bien.

Una reina, o rey… Y un rey por más que intentaban no podían tener un hijo.

_-¿Cómo lo intentaban?-Yukio e Hitsugaya._

_-No pregunten.-Ichigo y Kyouraku._

Asique al Rey Byakuya se le ocurrió la gran idea de… Meter a la reina en un estanque de líquido de procedencia no identificada, asique emprendieron viaje a… Ese lugar y empujo a la reina al tanque.

-¡PERO NO ME TIRES!-Exclamo llorando a mar.- ¡No sé nadar!-

Luego de unas semanas, una rana, ¡sí! una rana, les aviso que tendrían un hijo, Byakuya quería una niña aunque Ukitake quería al niño, asique pelearon todo el día hasta que decidieron, o mejor dicho Byakuya decidió, vestirlo de niña.

Pasados los 9 meses se dio a luz a un niño, para colmo de Byakuya y alegría de Juunshiro. En el bautizo, invitaron a 12 borrachas mágicas, de las cuales solo 4 no se drogaron. Todos los pueblo estaban allí, excepto la mala madrina que se puso en rebelión contra el apartamento de hadas madrinas por accidente.

-Mi deseo para este recién nacido es la belleza, interna como externa.-Dijo, la hada Quincy, Ishida.

_-¿S-soy un hada? ¡PAPÁ, ME MENTISTE!-Ishida._

_-Eres un Quincy Hada, no te confundas.- Renji._

-Mi deseo para la niña.

-Es niño…-Corrigió el Padre-Madre…

_-¡GENTLEMAN!-Todos._

-Bueno… Mi deseo para… el… Es la inteligencia.-Dijo la hada humilde, Hanatarou.

_-Eso me alaga…-Hanatarou._

-Mi deseo es la bondad…-Dijo la 3ra hada, Kenpanchi.

_-La mato.-_

_-¡NO, ESPERATE KENPACHI!-_

Justo cuando la 4ta y olvidada hada, Tinker Bell, iba a dar su deseo. Alguien interfirió la fiesta.

-¡MUAHAHAHA! ¡DOMINARE AL MUNDO! ¡YO, AIZEN! ¡LA HADA REVOLUCIONARÍA! ¡MUAHAHAHA! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!-Gritaba un tipo que parecía Gannondorf con mallas.

-¿Tiene mallas?-

-Sí, sí tiene.-

-… ¿Eso es un… tutú?-

-Sí, sí lo es…-

-¡QUE NO! ¡ES UNA ARMA LETAL QUE ME DIO GIN, MI SECUAZ MALVADO!-Aparece Gin atrás dándoles a todos amor y paz.

-…-

-¡PERO ESO NO ES EL PUNTO! ¡VINE PORQUE USTEDES NO ME INVITARON, MALDITOS NOBLES!-Los acuso.-

-Pero si te dimos invitación…-

-¿En ser…? ¡NO! ¡NO ME ENGAÑARAN! ¡CUANDO ESE MALDITO PRINCESO CUMPLA 15 AÑOS SE PINCHARA EL DEDO CON UN HUSO DE HILAR…! ¡Y MORIRA! ¡MUAHAHAHAHA!-Reía maniáticamente con rayitos de fondo.

-¡IMPERDONABLE!-Grito histérico Byakuya.- ¡A MI HIJA NO LA MATARÁN!-

-Hijo…-

-¡A MI HIJO NO LO MATARÁN!-

Entonces la 4ta hada empujo al hada con mallas y los señalo con el dedo acusador.

-¡FALTA MI DESEO, MALDITA SEA!-Y la 4ta hada, Rukia Kuchiki.

_-¡Aparezco!- Rukia._

-¡Mi deseo es que, no morirá, solamente dormirá ella….-

-El.-

-…El y todos los habitantes del pueblo por 100 años! ¡muahahahaha!-

_-¿Por qué la risa malvada?-Ichigo._

_-¡Alto! No entiendo, ¿Por qué no solamente deshizo el hechizo? ¿Y por qué involucro a todos?-Histugaya._

_-¡CÁLLENSE!-Soi Fong._

El rey mando a destruir toda hilera en el mundo y estuvieron bien por 14 años. Hasta que cumplió los 15 años. El padre ya había contratado a los de Quiero mis 15, pero entonces… El princeso…

…

…

¡Histugaya Toshiro!

_-¡¿Por qué yo?!-Hitsugaya._

_-Cabello blanco, ojos verdes… Actitud fría y cínica… Mi vida tiene sentido.- Ichigo._

_-Tú cállate fresa.- Histugaya._

_-¡UUUUUUH! ¡LE DIJO FRESA!-Ikkaku._

Bueno, Toshiro era un niño enano…

_-La mato.- Hitsugaya._

Pero violable y ukeable.

_-Zaraki-Taicho ¿Me ayudas?-Hitsugaya._

_-Eso es un crimen de preguntar.-Kenpanchi._

Asique ese día, de sus 15. Con el elenco de mis 15 siendo abucheados él se salió porque odiaba a las multitudes y encontró una torre, creyéndose Rapulsel subió y encontró una hilera.

_-¿No estaban extintas?-Yumichika._

Con curiosidad e inteligencia vio la punta filosa y entonces se acerco tanto que su dedo se pincho y sangre brotó.

_-Espera, alto. ¿Cómo no murió desangrado por los 100 años dormida dónde la herida se infectaría o algo?-Unohana._

_-Secretos de la vida…-Urahara._

Y cayó dormida y todos pararon la fiesta y todos se cayeron dormidos, de hecho uno que estaba en el techo se desmayo y cayó al suelo, por suerte había algo que detuvo la caída.

Y asi pasaron años, y años, y años, y años y años y años y años y años y…

_-¡ENTENDIMOS!-Todos._

Y años. Hasta que cierto príncipe de tierras lejanas, del rey de… Ehm… Karakura o Hueco Mundo, no sé, llegó al reino donde subió la torre, ya que le pareció muy bella. Ese príncipe había oído de las vecinas escándalos el chisme del Princeso durmiente.

_-¿¡Me va… La va.. Lo va a despertar!?-Hitsugaya._

_-Si… Te despertará…-Yachiru._

_-…¿Por qué tu aire siniestro, Teniente-Yachiru?-Hitsugaya._

_-Por nada…-Yachiru._

Subió la torre, e impresionado por su cabello…

_-¿No era belleza?-Renji._

Lo beso…

_-¡¿QUÉ ME QUÉ?!-Hitsugaya.- ¡EXIGO UN NUEVA VOTACIÓN PARA PRINCESO!-_

_-Imposible, es lo que hay.-Soi Fong._

_-¿Y quién era el príncipe?-Komamura._

Buena pregunta, Taicho-Komamura. El príncipe era nada más y nada menos que…

Ichigo Kurosaki.

_-Ichigo…-Hitsugaya._

_-¡E-es solo un cuento!-Ichigo._

Se casaron, tuvieron **** salvaje toda la noche de bodas, y hubo pachanga.

FIN!

NORMAL.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… Te atreviste a tocar al más joven de nosotros.-Apunto Kyouraku sacando sus armas convirtiéndolas en Bankai.

-No saldrás vivo…-Hasta Mayuri sacaba su espada.

-Lo siento Ichigo, mereces morir.-Sonrió sádicamente, Urahara, sacando a Benihime.

-Mi inocente Taicho…-Saco su espada Matsumoto.

-Oh… Asique el menor de nosotros tiene pretendiente…-¡Hasta Hirako sacó su espada!

-Y sin el permiso del Comandante-Capitán Yamamoto…-Kensei se trono los nudillos.

-Eso está mal, Kurosaki. -Yoruichi emanaba una rara aura.

-Kurosaki Ichigo…-Unohana también emanaba auras, y una era asesina.

-No lo conozco, pero los capitanes del Gotei 13 los considero hermanos…-Rose igual se sumó.

-A mi no me interesa, ¡Pero quiero matar a alguien!-Saco su espada Kenpanchi.

-Ichigo…-Rukia tenía los ojos rojos, ¿Por qué? Quien sabe…

-¡Era mi primer beso!-Exclamo Hitsugaya sacando su bankai.

Y todos empezaron a perseguir a Ichigo.

-¡ERA SOLO UN CUENTOOOOOOOOO!-

-Los niños de hoy tienen mucho entusiasmo…-Río nerviosamente Ukitake tomando té.

-Hmmp.-Tomo más té Byakuya.

-Ehm… Iré a ver si necesita auxilios.-Se fue Hanatarou.

-Deberían tomar más calma.-Murmuro Komamura tomando té.

-Es una agradable mañana.-Hablo Soi Fong con una botella de Sake en la mano.

Los 3 la miraron acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran?-

-Es de noche…-

_To be Continued!_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Okey… Dejenme decirles que si a alguien le gusta GrimmIchi, retirese. Se me olvido decirlo. Son cuentos con Bleach, yaoi si es cierto. Pero el GrimmIchi es la cosa que más aborrezco (No te ofendas Grimmjow). Si soporta este tipo de pareja (Como la que puse en el cuento de hoy) entonces quedese a tomar té. (¿?)

Roy: Aparecerá Grimmjow.

Hiker: Aunque este muerto..

Roy: Y Aizen.

Hiker: Aunque este encarcelado. XD.

Flik-ByeByeeee!


	3. Shiro Snow y los 7 espada

**Hiker: alo! No sé si alguien siga leyendo esto. ¡Pero no es algo muy importante! Ya que aunque no tenga reviews, alguien desde su casita ha de estar viendo esto!**

**Roy: Y comenzamos con lo mismo…**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

-¿Y ahora quien sigue?-Byakuya miro al golpeado Ichigo muriéndose de risa, quien estaba a lado de Unohana y Matsumoto.

-Sé que me estas mirando, te pido de favor que dejes de reírte.- Ichigo ya rebasaba las 30 venas.

-Okey, okey, serios…. Serios… Se… ¡…! Serio… Seri…. S… BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Es que mírate! ¡Pareces mapache!-Termino por explotar el Kuchiki.

-Bien, contare un cuento ahora yo.-Kyouraku se puso ahora en la silla.

-¿Kyouraku? ¿Está bien?-Se altero Unohana.

-Creo que sí. No he visto ningún Nyan Cat drogado, asique puedo decir que estoy bien.-

-¿Seguro? Es que… Tú… Cuento… Niños. No combina en la misma frase, sin ofender.-Expresó Yoruichi.

-¿Quién dijo que sería de niños?-

-¡TIENE QUE SER DE NIÑOS, TAICHO!-

-Bien…-

**KYOURAKU CONTANDO.**

Hoy contare… "Shiro Snow y los 7 espada."

_-¿Por qué yo de nuevo?-Toshiro._

_-Perdona, te queda el papel de príncipe aquí.-Kyouraku._

_-¡Si alguien más después de esto, me hace algo igual lo mato!-Toshiro._

_-Ya va, ya va. Pero Kyouraku-san ¡NO! Me haga a mí nada.-Ichigo._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con él.-Toshiro._

_-Quien sabe.-Kyouraku._

Bueno, hace muchoooo tiempo. El reino del SS vivía en armonía, pero todo cambio cuando la reina murió, solo el avatar…

_-Está contando otra cosa, taicho.-Nanao._

_-¿No era así?-Kyouraku._

Bueno… Hace muchooooo tiempo, el reino SS vivía en armonía. El rey del reino, Kyouraku Shuunsui.

_-¿En serio?-Nanao._

_-¿Qué? Es mi cuento.-Kyouraku._

Decidió casarse, pero como no se decidía. Hubo problemas. Bueno, que sepa yo era que se caso con una persona… Ukitake Juunshiro.

_-¿De nuevo reina?-Ukitake._

_-Bienvenido a mi mundo.-Toshiro._

_-Tu mundo es raro…-Ukitake._

Un día la princesa Ukitake estaba tejiendo mientras la nieve caía ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, pero luego tuvo una horrible enfermedad, cuando tejía se pincho el dedo.

_-¿Y todos quedaron dormidos?-Urahara._

No, pero al ver el rojo de la sangre caer sobre la nieve pensó.

-¡Oh Kami-sama! ¡Desearía tener una hija! ¡Una hija que tuviera la piel blanca…-

_-Que racista Ukitake-Taicho.- Unohana._

_-P-pero yo…-Ukitake._

-Labios rojos como está sangre (¿Vampiro?), y cabello negro como el ébano de esta ventana!-Se quejo.

Después de un tiempo. Los reyes anunciaron a su hijo… Si hijo. Y esté resulto ser frío como la nieve, igual que su piel, boca roja como la sangre de aquel entonces, y cabello… ¡Blanco como el de esa ventana!

-_Pero era negro…-Rukia._

¡Dije blanco!

Y cuando nació la reina satisfecha de verlo.

-Pero… ¿Su cabello no pedí que fuera negro?-

-¡Ey! ¡No nos sobre explotes! ¡Clarooooooooooo! ¡A la madrina explótenla! ¡Me largo!-La madrina… Soi Fong salió de allí.

-Bueno, asi está bien. Su nombre será Shiro Snow.-

Sin embargo, como esto no es un cuento rosa. La reina poco después entro en enfermedad… Y murió dejando solo a Shiro Snow a los 3 años y un solo Shuunshui.

-¡NUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡¿POR QUÉ MORISTE?! ¡ES CULPA DE ESA MADRINA ¿VERDAD?! ¡VUELVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritaba el rey.

Tuvieron que traer a sus mejores guerreros a quitarlo de allí.

Luego de semanas de estado gótico-emo escuchando Skrillex y música corta venas, decidió o más bien lo hicieron partir a una guerra. Shuunsui se fue a la guerra, que dolor que dolor que pena. Donde en un carruaje encontró a… Un tipo medio raro con aspecto de querer dominar el mundo como Kira.

Como el alma buena del rey decidió darle hospedaje, pero entonces… Ese mero le lanzó un hechizo y se casaron. "Viviendo felices." El día de su boda, mato el sexy rey.

Enloquecido todo el reino, la esposa tomo el trono. "Aizen Sousuke reinaría." El princeso salió del castillo y jamás se supo de su existencia durante años.

Mientras este tipo siempre le preguntaba a su espejo como pasatiempo:

-¡Tousen, Tousen, ¿Quién es el más poderoso?-

-¡Usted Aizen-sama!-

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!-

-¿Quiere la verdad o la mentira?-

-¡La verdad!-

-¿Segurito segurito?-

-El que repite una palabra o nombre, soy yo! ¡Y si!-

-¡¿Seguro de los seguros?!-

-¡SEGURO DE LOS SEGUROS!-

-¿Seguro de lo seguro de los seguros?-

-¡SEGURO DE LO SEGURO DE LOS SEGUROS!-

-¿Segurito Segurísimo?-

-¡DÍMELO YA! –

-¡Ey! Tranquilo viejo.-

-Dime solamente.

-Bueno, tú no eres el más fuerte. Es Ichigo Kurosaki, el prota de nuestra serie y rey de Karakura.

-Oh, shit! ¡JAMÁS SERE TAN FUERTE COMO ÉL! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Se puso a llorar.- Entonces dime… ¿Quién es el seme más sexy de este mundo?-

-¿Mentira o verdad?-

-Verdad…

-¿Segu…?-

-¡DILO!-

-Bueno, ese es otro tipo, ¿Has oído de este tal Pancrasio Fernández? El si es sexy y seme.

-¡SE ME DULPLICA POR MI MADRE!-

-¿Eso es insulto?-

-No lo sé. Entonces espejo.-Todos los lectores estaban por ver como Aizen rompía el espejo.- ¿Quién es el sexy Uke de este mundo?-

-¡Oh! ¡Yo sé, yo sé!-Oyeron una voz femenina.

-¿¡HINAMORI POR LA TORRES CRUZ?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-

-Bueno, era mi turno de espejo.-Se acerca al espejo y atravesó el espejo chocando los cinco con Tousen.- ¡Hay papitas, Tousen!-

-¡Gracias!-

-Bueno, ¿Quién es?-Intento tener paciencia por sus subtipos el rey.

-Es mi amigo, Shiro Snow.-

-¡SACRED BLUE! ¡Yo soy más sexy que él!-Rompe un cristal.

-Pero… El es uke… Y sexy.

_-No sé cómo puedo seguir escuchando esto…-Toshiro._

_-Tal vez si eres sexy.-Ichigo._

_-¡I-IDIOTA!-Toshiro._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Quieres otra ronda?-Matsumoto y Unohana._

_-Glup…-Ichigo._

Siguiendo, el rey dijo a todos sus súbditos traer al cazador de princesos, "Ichimaru Gin." Ofreciendo a cambio la libertad de su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Cómo se que la tienes?-

-¿Cómo sabes que no la tengo?-

-Mierda, es bueno…-Ichimaru Gin aceptó y salió en busca del princeso Snow Shiro.

-¡QUIERO SU CABEZA! …-

-¿Algo más?-Dijo antes de partir.

-¡Y SUS OJOS!-

-¿Otra cosa su Majestad?-Hablo con sarcasmo.

-¡Y-y…. Y SU PATRÍA!-

-¡Y SU PATRÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESOS OJOS DE OLIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DE LA PAZ, DE LA PAZ, DEL DIVINOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Cantaron todos los aldeanos.

-¡DIJERON MAL EL HIMNO!-Grito histérico.

-Cuídese de las canas verdes, su Majestad.-Se burlo.

-¡Haber ya! ¡Lárgate y no regreses hasta que traigas todo lo que te pedí!-

-¡SOLO TE DARE SU CEREBRO! ¡ES ALGO QUE NECESITAS!-Dijo para irse.

-Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Fue duro.-Hizo expresión un humilde señor, Urahara.

-¡VETE YA!-

-¡YA ME FUI, CIEGO!-

….

El cazador Ichimaru paseo por los bosques de Hueco Mundo. Porque cambiaron el castillo. Y busco el cabello gris.

En cuanto a la princesa desaparecida.

En el tiempo que su madrastra se veía al espejo cada día. Ella se fue en busca de un hogar. Encontrando en el bosque de Hueco Mundo, una casa. Y está casa le dio la curiosidad, asique entró con toda confianza del mundo.

-¡Voy a entrar!-

Cuando entraba vio 7 camas, y 7 sillas, y 7 mantas y bueno… 7 de todo.

Ya que estaba más cansado que un oso panda, se acostó.

Más allá del bosque, 7 personas empezaban a caminar a su casa con espadas en la mano.

-¡Aiho, Aiho! ¡Aiho Aiho! ¡Vamos a la casa! ¡Aiho, Aiho! ¡La renta ya está pagada! ¡Aiho, Aiho, Aiho, Aiho, AIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Cantaba mientras silbaban.

-¡OIGAN!-Paro alguien mientras señalaba la casa abierta.

-Oh… Shit, malditos rentadores, ya habíamos pagado renta.-Dijo un peli azul corriendo.

-¡El FBI me encontró! ¡Como joden malditos CSI!-Grito SzayelAporro corriendo a la casa igual.

-¡Malditos policías! ¡No se cansan!-Nnoitra salió disparado igual.

-¡MIS PELUCHES!-Nelliel salió corriendo.

-¡¿Lilinette?!-Con ojitos de perrito salió corriendo Starrk.

-¿Será que Yammi, Aroinero y el Hippy volvieron?-Fue normal de la vida Ulquiorra.

-Tal vez debería cambiar mi cabello a verde igual.-Fue normal con sus problemas de belleza, Halibel.

Entonces entraron y vieron un niño tirado.

-¿Y este enano?-

Eso por alguna razón hizo que este abriera los ojos al más tipo miedo.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO?!-

-Tranquilo…-*Foto de Drake Bell.*-Viejo.

-Jamás te cansa eso.-Lo golpeo Ulquiorra.

_-…Y asi fue Tobi, como me hacían bulling verbalmente.-Toshiro._

_-…¿T-taicho?-Matsumoto._

Luego de explicaciones y 3 horas…

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces ese tal Aizen, tiene serios problemas con dominar al mundo.-Ulquiorra tomó té.-Interesante…

-Bueno, yo Soy Grimmjow, el de pelo color gay es Aporro…-Señala al de pelo rosa.

-¡Respeta mi pelo!-

-¡Ella se aporrea, ea, ea, ea, la chica se aporrea y no sé lo que le pasa (8)!-Cantó Nnoitra.

-¡BASTA YA!-

-Bueno, yo lo hare. Soy Ulquiorra, El de cabello azul que usa Cre-c más es Grimmjow.-Una vena en la frente de Grimmjow.-El de pelo gay es Aporro.-Una vena en Aporro.- El que tiene una sonrisa que desafía a Cheshire es Nnoitra.- Vena en Nnoitra.- El que parece que tuvo problemas de chiquito es Starrk.- Una vena en Starrk.- La niñita que nada que ver con nosotros es Nelliel.-Una vena en Nelliel.- La otra de cabello teñido, es Halibell.-Vena en Halibell.

-Lo mato.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Oh… Para nada, ¿Cómo crees?-Aura asesina de todos.

-Bueno, yo soy Ulquiorra.-

-El niño que tuvo más problemas en su pasado y parece que se pintó al más tipo muerto viviente.-Starrk sonrió triunfante.

-Bitch.-Se le tiro Ulquiorra.

-¡YO TE GANARE!-Se arrastran.

-Bueno. Nuestros alías son: Palidín.-Señala a Ulquiorra.- Estudiosín.-Señala a Aporro.- Peluchín.-Señala a Nelliel.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Peluchín?-

-Quien sabe. Tú sabes. No sabemos. Bueno, ella es… Inexpresín.-Señala a Halibel.- Tristín.-Señala a Starrk.

-¿Eso no era uno del elenco de Mirmo Zibang?-

-¡Mierda! ¡NOS DESCUBRIÓ!-Todos sacaron armas.-El es sonrisín.-Señala a Nnoitra.- Y yo soy Soberbín.-Se señala.

-Que orinales nombres.-Rueda los ojos.- ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?-

-¿Nos ayudaras con la renta?-

-Claro, porque no.-

-¡REUNION!-Se hacen bolita.

-¿Creen que debamos dejarlo?-Cuestiono Nnoitra y luego voltearon a verlo, el chico estaba silbando y se sentó en el suelo.

-Vamos a ver. Dijo que nos ayudaría con la renta.-Regresaron a la bolita.

-¡RENTA!-

-Oigan…-

-¡BIEN! ¡TE QUEDAS!-

-¡Yei! Ya no tendré que buscar un hogar al más tipo Dora La Exploradora!-Lloró de felicidad…

Entonces pasaron semanas, pero el cazador Gin Ichimaru no encontraba al chico hasta que un día vio un cabello gris pasando por allí.

Lo siguió sigilosamente. Pero al verlo… No pudo matarlo.

-¡EY TÚ!-Gin apunto a Toshiro y este volteo.

-¿Conoces a este niño?-Le enseño una foto.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES NIÑO?!-

-¿Eres tú? Ya decía yo que ese peinado daba miedo.

-Muérete.-Y se fue.

Iba a seguirlo pero los 7 espada aparecieron detrás de él con cara de "Lo matas te mato." Y Gin salió corriendo al ver la furia de los espada. Luego estuvieron felices ya que seguirían pagando renta.

La reina Aizen vio como llegaba el chico con un cerebro.

-¡POR FIN! ¡HAAAAAA MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Sip, definitivamente necesitaba cerebro.

Y 1 semana luego pregunto a su espejo contratado Tousen.

-Espejito, Espejito ¿Quién es ahora el más sexy Uke?-Dijo haciendo poses.

-Oh, sigue siendo Shiro Snow.-

-¡pero está muerto!-

-Muerto tu cerebro.-

-¡MALDITO ESPEJO CONTRATISTA! ¡DEBÍ CONTRATAR A ESE DEMONIO SEBASTIAN! ¡RECUERDA QUE YO TE PAGO!-

-¡NO ME PAGA NADA, AIZEN-SAMA!-Recordó el hippy 2.

-¡LO QUE SEA! ¡ME VOY!

En otro lado…..

-¡Oye Shiro Snow!-Llamó Nnoitra.- ¡Tengo algo para ti!

-¿Qué será?-Rodo los ojos mirando a Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

-Pues… Una historia de tu madrastra y tú. Soy la madrastra. Y Grimmjow tu.-

-(8) Te odio yo!-Señalo a Nnoitra.

-(8) ¡Y tú a mí!-Señalo a Grimmjow y luego a él.

-(8) ¡Somos una familia in feliz! ¡Con un fuerte balazo! ¡Directo al hospital! ¡Y DE ALLÍ AL FUNE-RALLLLLLLLLLLLLL! (8).

Shiro Snow lloraban de alegría.

-Qué gran detalle. ¿Pero no era la canción parodiada de Barney?-

-¡TÚ QUE SABES!

-¿No era la de Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en la cantina?-

-Quien sabe…-

En otro lugar…

Aizen se estaba bañando en un agua para ser Uke Sexy. Mientras cantaba.

-¡No tengo tú love! ¡Estoy Alooooooooooooone! ¡No tengo tú amorrrrrrrr! ¡Forever Alone, yeah!-

-¡Aizen-sama! ¡Deje de cantar!-

-¡CÁLLATE TOUSENNNNNNNNNNN!-

_-Asique Aizen es Forever.-Yumichika._

_-Ya decía yo tanta mariconada de dominar al mundo.-Kenpanchi._

_-Concuerdo.-Yoruichi._

En otro lugar….

Había pasado 1 día de armonía, y ahora Aizen iba vestido de abuela.

_-¿Se habrá vuelto travestí?-Ichigo._

_-¡Se cree la muy muy! ¡Se cree la muy muy! (8)-Soi Fong._

¡Déjenme seguir! Entonces fue a donde Snow Shiro y toco su puerta.

-Mira que hacerme limpiar.-Dijo hastiado con la escoba al revés.- ¡¿Y cómo se usa esto?!-

-¡Oh! ¡Señor! ¡Ayúdeme por favor!-Gritaba la Aizen-Baachan.

-Ya pagamos la renta señora.-

-¡No eso! ¡Por favor, coma esta manzana y seré feliz!-Dijo dándole la manzana.

-¡Jamás!-Ve la manzana.- Bueno, está bien.

-¡Sí! Come la manzana.-Dijo acariciándose las manos entre ellas.

-¿Dijo algo?-Apuntó de comer la manzana.

-Para nada.-

Y cuando la come, se desmaya.

_-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?-Toshiro._

_-Es parte de su vida, Taicho.-Matsumoto._

_-¡Es parte de su vida! ¡Liverpool!-Ikkaku._

Llegan los 7 espada y encuentran a Shiro Snow… Todos lloran tristes.

-¡MI RENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Grimmjow.

Llevaron a Shiro Snow a un lugar apartado del bosque. Lo pusieron en una caja de cristal y la pusieron de forma que parecía un vampiro.

Y un día llego un príncipe. El príncipe de…

_-¡YO NO POR FAVOR!-Ichigo._

_-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?!-Toshiro._

_-¡N-NO TE LO TOMES A MAL!-Ichigo._

_-Bueno de cualquier manera Kenpanchi quiere matarte ¿Qué perderas?-Matsumoto._

El príncipe de… Karakura.

_-¡MIERDA! ¡SE ME DULPLICA POR TU MADRE!-Ichigo._

Llego al lugar esperando ver algo emocionante y vio la caja y el chico.

Impresionado porque pensó que era un vampiro, acerco su boca a la contraria a 3 segundos de besar a Snow Shiro…

_-¡Y allí va mi 2do beso!-Toshiro._

_-A mi me van a golpear.-Ichigo._

_-¡Kurosaki-kun cómo pudiste!?-Orihime._

_-Silencio…-Ichigo._

Pero antes, el albino despertó y le tiro algún líquido de procedencia todavía no identificada en la cara.

-¡Intente despertare! ¡Y eso ¿Qué era?!-

-Creo que es rociador de cucarachas.-Mira el embase.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo leí el cuento! ¿Dónde quedó el final feliz?!-

-¡Final feliz será hasta que Aizen se muera!-

-¡No se preocupen!-Oyeron a alguien y resulto ser Kyouraku entrando al más tipo Indiana Jones.

-¿¡No estabas muerto?!-Los dos lo miraron.

-¡Muerto?! ¡Eso es un buen chiste! ¡Soy el narrador! ¡Puedo hacer lo que sea! ¡Mira!-Y entonces apareció Aizen en bañador rosa.

Aparece Aizen en bañador rosa.

-¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡¿No estaban muertos?!-Señala al narrador y a Shiro Snow.

-Tú cerebro está muerto.

-Sí, también.

-¡Que importa! ¡Hora de morir!-Ichigo vio como el narrador le clavaba la espada y luego el clavo la suya igual.

-¡Regresare Bitche´s! ¡REGRESAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Y muere.

Luego de eso, el Rey de Karakura no pudo casarse con Shiro Snow, pero vivió atormentándolo hasta el fin de sus días…

Fin.

**NORMAL.**

-Fiuu… No me mataran.-Suspiro.

-¡Mi 2do beso sigue casto!-Ojitos de perrito.

-¡POSEIDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-Grito Ikkaku.

-¡VOLDEMORTTTTTTTTTTTTT!-Grito Kenpachi.

-¡GRIFINDORRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-Grito Unohana.

-¡GARFIELDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!-Grito Byakuya.

Mientras ellos peleaban por cual era más pro. Oyeron una risa.

-¡Haber ya estuvo bueno! ¡Alcen las manos Bitche´s!-

-¡¿GRIMMJOW?!-

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV. **

**Hiker: Yei! 3cer Cuento. **

**Roy: Y 0 risa.**

**Hiker: Arg, cállate, me esmero!**

**Flik-Si… (Honores de Roy).**


End file.
